


Спи

by SABRIELE



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, нецензурная лексика, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SABRIELE/pseuds/SABRIELE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Студенческая вечеринка проходит пьяно и развратно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спи

Кагами устало вздыхает и делает большой глоток из пластикового стаканчика. Пиво прохладной волной проходится по горлу, оставив на языке приятное послевкусие. Хочется напиться.

Тайга косит глазами на диван, думая, что он всё же мазохист — пялиться на то, как твой бывший почти залез членом в вагину девчонки, которой для этого даже не пришлось приподнимать юбку или снимать трусики.

Стакан жалобно хрустит, сжатый в кулаке, и обиженно выливает своё содержимое через трещины и через край. Так же, как терпение Кагами.  
К чёрту! Он точно видел где-то у Стива ром.

И Стив, и Джек, и остальные парни из университетской команды находятся там, где и положено быть гуляющим на всю студентам — где много пьяных девчонок в мокрой, просвечивающей одежде выходят из воды. Сквозь тонкие маечки видны соски, что призывно торчат, отвердевшие то ли от холода, то ли от предвкушающего трах возбуждения.

Тайга чувствует, что его мутит. Даже если это уже перебор алкоголем — всё равно хочется в усмерть, до потери разума и равновесия, чтоб хоть на ночь окунуться в пьяный угар и забыть развратную картину прилюдного почти совокупления на диване.

Как же у него всё просто.  
Просто было приехать вместе в Америку, чтобы стать игроками NBA. Просто жить в одной комнате, делать вместе задания, ходить - да неужели, что за чудо - на тренировки. Просто пьяным полезть в штаны и начать дрочить. Просто первый раз переспать, непонятно как уломав Кагами быть снизу.  
У Аомине всё просто.

А доверчивым дураком, думающим, что у него отношения с великим бабником Дайки, стал Тайга. Отношения — сложно. Отношения с парнем — помножить на два, десять, тридцать — очень сложно, а значит невозможно.

Кагами невесело усмехается: долбоёбическая логика Аомине порой вводит в ступор даже Куроко.  
От мысли о друзьях сосет под ложечкой, а ром едва не идет носом.  
Там, в родной Японии, остались все друзья. Да на хер всё, там даже Алекс и Химуро. И ему лучше было бы оставаться там.  
Но ведь он так хотел быть в Быках, играть, добиться, чтоб и его номер, десятый, больше никогда и никому.

Он и сейчас хочет. Остатки алкоголя на дне подсказывают верное решение — конец семестра. Верно, теперь ведь можно взять и перевестись в другой институт.  
Но прежде нужно выпить ещё и сказать всё Дайки. Всё-всё, чтоб он знал…

Хороший ром.  
Кажется, он выливался из Кагами литрами. Разве он столько пил?

Хочется упасть лицом в подушку и не просыпаться год. Хорошо, что каникулы.

Стив. Этот злосчастный ублюдок должен был отвезти их домой, но напился, как сука.  
Тайга, напротив, почти протрезвел, осознав тот факт, что не знает, где он и как добраться до дома.

Всё хуйня — в кармане только пара центов.  
Отличная вечеринка.  
Пора сваливать, пока он ещё может и пока не произошло чего похуже быстрого опьянения; с улицы, от бассейна, тянет сладковатым запахом травы.

Куртка в спальне на люстре, телефон в кастрюле; студенты — ребята весёлые, гулять умеют.

В гостиной, всё на том же диване, с Аомине уже двое девиц — видимо, им вообще плевать, что кругом люди, — одна явно вознамерилась съесть Дайки, так широко раззявила рот и толкает язык поглубже. Вторая же активно трётся обнажённой промежностью о член Аомине через джинсы. Больная.  
Взгляд цепляется за темную ладонь, лежащую на бедре девчонки — большой палец быстро двигался вверх-вниз ниже живота; его хозяин явно хочет поскорее довести её до оргазма.

Какая забота, мать его.  
Значит, его член ни-ни, а как в пизду руки совать, секели натирать — Дайки вот он, первый в списке.

Пошёл он!

Кагами не успевает пройти мимо — Аомине замечает его, подзывает глумливо:

— Эй, Бакагами, — Тайга застывает через кофейный столик от них. — Не хочешь присоединиться?

Кагами в шоке таращится на него и старается понять: то ли Дайки настолько пьян, то ли настолько мразь. А Аомине продолжает говорить, чуть притормозив скачущую на нём бабёнку.

— Смотри, что тут есть, — Его пальцы скользят в рот девушки, раздвигая его пальцами и показывая. — Неплохо, да? Хочешь?

Тайга начинает загораться, в груди поднимается бешенство и новая волна тошноты горчит в горле, словно стараясь выдавить кадык изнутри.

— Или, может это?

Дайки шлёпает по заднице ту, что всё это время стояла раком над диваном в ожидании новых поцелуев. Аомине хватает её за бедро, поворачивает так, чтоб Кагами было лучше видно ягодицы из-под юбки и тонкую полоску трусиков между ними.  
Пальцы Дайки отодвигают тонкую белую ткань, показывая половые губы, раздвигая их. Тайга смотрит, как его палец легко скользит внутрь, а затем вновь появляется, перепачканный смазкой.

Тошнота душит и становится совсем невыносимой.  
Или нет?  
Кагами готов прямо сейчас убить Аомине. Ножом в глаз, горшком с пальмой по блядской башке, кофейным столиком по горбу. В голове мгновенно мелькают картины того, как бы он нашинковал член Дайки на своей любимой разделочной доске ножом для овощей. Ножом для мяса эта пиписька резаться недостойна. Как медленно отрезал бы он тонкие губы, что кривятся в гадкой усмешке.  
Уничтожить!  
Тайга смотрит на него налившимися кровью глазами, и Аомине чувствует, как его член становится ещё больше и твёрже. Такой Кагами невероятно сексуален; Дайки очень хочется, чтоб он присоединился.

И вдруг всё проходит.  
Тайга смотрит устало, почти ласково, и тихо роняет:  
— Удачи.  
А через мгновенье его спина уже скрылась в коридоре среди толпы.

Кагами едва успевает выбежать за дверь — его рвёт горьким и мерзким, прямо на лужайку. Вот и напился.  
Кожу колет ветер, в животе как будто трясутся все внутренности, а в горле до одури сухо. Тайга кусает до боли язык, чтобы выдавить из организма хоть какое-то количество слюны, но это мало помогает.

На оставшиеся центы он покупает бутылку воды в круглосуточном магазине и спрашивает дорогу, а услышав ответ, тихо стонет, понимая, что спать придётся под каким-нибудь деревом. Но усталость уступает обиде и презрению к тому, кто был так дорог, и ноги упрямо несут его вдоль пыльной обочины.  
На часах два ночи и машин нет. Приходится идти почти в темноте, инстинктивно ёжась на участках без фонарей.  
Глупая идея была свалить.  
Мозг тут же подкинул воспоминание о смуглых пальцах на белых трусиках — и Тайга прибавил шаг.

Через час его уже мотает из стороны в сторону от усталости и не совсем вышедшего из организма алкоголя.  
Кагами отходит от дороги всего на пару метров, чтобы отлить, и пропускает машину.

— Ёбаная хуйня, — констатирует он, говоря то ли о проехавшей машине, то ли о собственном члене, который едва не прищемило молнией брюк.

Тайга снова почти выползает на дорогу и понимает, что на него смотрят два красных глаза. Глаза, на поверку, оказываются фарами.

Аомине выходит из такси, буквально зашвыривает Кагами на заднее сиденье и садится сам, тихо и устало бросив водителю:  
— Вот теперь езжай, как хочешь. Потеряшка на месте.  
И Тайга не возражает. Хороший сон.

Просыпается он уже в кровати, чувствуя жар лежащего под головой тела и чужое сердцебиение.  
Кожа груди смуглая, под ней литые мышцы — не самая удобная подушка.  
Кагами приподнимает голову и смотрит на Дайки. Долго, не моргая почти.

— Спи, — шепчет тот и хочет провести рукой по волосам, но Тайга уклоняется, брезгливо морщась. — Я помыл их. С мылом. Раз пять.

И всё равно… он трогал ими.  
Кагами пытается встать, но его прижимают сильнее, обвивают ногами — чтоб не сбежал. И тихое:

— Спи.  
— Я не останусь.  
— Спи.

 

Жить в комнате со старшекурсником — проблема. Если у этого старшекурсника ещё не закончилась сессия, а ты припёрся в полпятого утра — это смертельно.  
Но больше переехать из комнаты, что они делили с Аомине, некуда, и Тайга искренне рад, что Джейми согласился принять его. Правда, взамен он требует правды, видимо, изначально заподозрив что-то. А потом, сказав «сам виноват», он заваривает Кагами чай и помогает с математикой.

Джейми заботлив и внимателен, кроме моментов, когда собирается на практику по криминалистике, и Тайга почти влюбляется. Почти.

Потому что в тот же день, словно почуяв жопой, что тайный воздыхатель собирается изменить в своем поклонении ему, заявляется на тренировку Дайки. Чёрт его принёс впервые за месяц.  
Пришёл. Обыграл. Нет, счёт был пустячным, но одни его «мельницы» чего стоят.  
И Джейми тут же предательски забыт.

Ощущения напоминают это его первый день в университете, будто кто-то снова съездил ему битой по башке. Только сейчас лупят нещадно, не переставая.  
Реальность чуть убавляет садизм, даря осознание того, что это просто кто-то колотит в дверь, а не по многострадальной голове Кагами.

Тайга опускает босые ноги на пол и встаёт в тот момент, когда злой Джейми открывает.  
Аомине отталкивает его, в два шага оказывается перед Кагами, бьёт его без замаха в лицо и, присев, перекидывает через плечо, унося из комнаты. Джейми почему-то молчит на протяжении всей сцены, лишь аккуратно закрывает за ними дверь.

Дайки роняет его на кровать и ложится рядом, прикрыв глаза.

— Какого хуя?  
— Я сказал тебе спать. Не хуй шляться где ни попадя.  
— Что? Аомине, ты в конец уж… охум… хмуе…  
— Сука, Тайга, заткнись! — Большая, чуть влажная ладонь зажимает рот, мелко дрожит, и Кагами понимает, что Дайки едва сдерживается, чтоб не сжать пальцы сильнее и причинить боль. — Ты реально такой тупой?

Аомине роняет его на спину, нависает: грозный, большой, опасный. На дне зрачков прячется смятение, Тайга видит это так же отчётливо, как и хищный разрез глаз Дайки или его родинку на переносице, у самых бровей.

— Если тебе, блядь, так легко было принять ту хуйню, что мы здесь творили, то я ни хуя не был готов к такой поебне! Понимаешь, блядь? Я сиськи любил! Да и сейчас люблю! Но, сука, я свой член засунул в задницу Кагами Тайге! Ебать, жизнь прекрасна. Как думаешь, в какой степени охерения я был, когда пришлось признавать, что я гей, м?

И вдруг Аомине весь расслабляется, как Кагами тогда, на вечеринке, и как-то плавно опускается Тайге на грудь, обняв его торс руками.

— Она так долго сигала на мне. Даже завести немного смогла. У неё классные сиськи, да? Но у меня железно встал только от одного твоего взгляда. Я потом… Блядь, я просто не захотел присунуть ей. Сука, блядь, подумал, что это будет как бы измена. И вот что теперь с этой хуйнёй делать?

— Дайки, я…  
— Спи. Нам ещё долго в этой херне разбираться. Но пока не разобрались — я сверху.

Кагами хочет возмущенно протестовать, но потом… Да, теперь лучше поспать.


End file.
